


Inmutable

by MelissiaScorpio



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissiaScorpio/pseuds/MelissiaScorpio
Summary: Hay sentimientos y situaciones que no pueden cambiar, por muchos años que pasen.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic iba a ser parte de "Las aventuras de Sargas y Milo" que tengo en FFnet, sin embargo, por razones obvias (contenido), debo subirlo aquí. 
> 
>  
> 
> **ADVERTENCIAS**  
> -El fic va en relación al de "Serket, la diosa escorpión". No es necesario leerlo, pero hay personajes que son de ese fic.  
> -Los OC's de Sargas de Serpens y Polidamas son de mi autoría, Melissia. Sargas de Serpens es el maestro de Milo y Polidamas es el sirviente, para que os quede claro por si no habéis leído el fic donde salen.  
> -Relación heterosexual.   
> -Contenido explícito (capítulo 2).  
> -En el primer capítulo, no hay absolutamente nada raro ni extraño, tan solo es una amistad y nada más. Cuando leáis, entenderéis a lo que me refiero. Las edades están claramente especificadas, pero para que tengáis el orden bien puesto: primer capítulo, él tiene 10 años y ella 24 en la primera parte; en la segunda parte, él tiene 14 y ella 28. En el segundo capítulo, él tiene 20 y ella 34. En el tercer capítulo, él tiene 35 y ella 49. La diferencia de edad es de 14 años entre ambos. Repetiré esto en cada capítulo al principio, que no quiero que nadie piense cosas que no son y que irían contra mis principios.   
> -El personaje de Milo de Escorpio no me pertenece, así como el universo de Saint Seiya. Todo ello es propiedad de Masami Kurumada y TOEI o quien tenga los derechos.  
> -Fic sin ánimo de lucro.

**I**

* * *

 

Desde que llegaron a la isla, las relaciones del caballero de Serpens, así como de Polidamas y Milo con el resto de lugareños siempre había sido cordial.

Sargas era a menudo visto con su alumno, llevándole a lugares distantes para poder entrenarle sin peligro para el resto de la sociedad.

Y Polidamas solía ir al mercado a comprar con precios competitivos, ya que él llevaba viviendo en aquella isla desde que entrara a formar parte de la familia del pequeño. Por tanto, sus amistades eran las de siempre.

Sin embargo, los primeros años, Milo no veía que encajase con los niños de su edad. Primero, porque llamaba la atención que no acudiera a la escuela pública como los demás y fuera educado en su propia casa. Y segundo, porque invitarle a jugar podía suponer acabar malherido.

No era la primera ni la última vez que reventaba un balón de reglamento. Él no lo hacía adrede, simplemente su fuerza era mucho más desarrollada que la del resto. Pero se ganaba la animadversión y que su paga semanal se redujera al descontarle Sargas el dinero del reemplazo de la pelota.

Por tanto, Milo dejó de relacionarse con ellos.

Tampoco es que le importase demasiado. Al fin y al cabo, la amistad que realmente le importaba la seguía manteniendo, a base de misivas mensuales con Camus.

Y para jugar le bastaba consigo mismo, o bien incordiar a Polidamas o presionar a Sargas para que le hiciera algo de caso.

Una mañana, el sirviente llamó a la cocina al niño, quien por entonces tenía diez años.

—Milo— dijo Polidamas—, ¿te sientes lo bastante responsable como para ir a la panadería y comprar una barra de pan sin gastar un solo leptá que sobre en golosinas? ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

El niño parpadeó un par de veces y alargó la mano, recogiendo el dracma que le tendía el sirviente.

—Pues vuela, que tu maestro estará a punto de llegar y luego anda refunfuñando por toda la casa que por qué no está lista la comida cuando llega— dijo alentando al niño, quien salió escopetado.

El pequeño caminó por la calle, con su alborotado cabello largo azul y resoplando de vez en cuando el flequillo que caía sobre sus brillantes ojos.

Sabía dónde estaba la panadería, ya que alguna vez había esperado a Polidamas en aquel lugar que emanaba un delicioso y perfumado aroma a pan recién horneado y que abría el apetito a cualquiera que pasara por delante.

Abrió la desvencijada puerta de madera y subió los dos peldaños que daban al mostrador de la tienda.

No parecía haber nadie.

— ¿Hola?— preguntó el pequeño, perdiendo la vista sobre todos los dulces que había repartidos por la tienda y relamiéndose inevitablemente—. ¿Hay alguien? ¡Quiero comprar pan!

Escuchó una voz femenina proveniente del obrador y una chica joven salió, sacudiéndose el mandil con harina.   
  
Ella observó alrededor, hasta que vio la figura del niño tras el mostrador.

— ¡Vaya!— dijo sonriendo con dulzura—. ¿Te envió tu mamá a por pan, cariño?

Entonces él abrió sus ojillos turquesas de par en par. Ante él, una mujer de largos cabellos dorados y ojos castaños, esbelta pero con un pecho prominente, a pesar del mandil que llevaba. La sonrisa perlada y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas terminaron de encandilar al pequeño Milo.

No supo qué contestar. Se quedó callado, mirando a aquella Afrodita salida del obrador y señaló las barras de pan apiladas en un estante de madera.

— ¿Cuál quieres cielo?— preguntó ella, señalando las barras—. ¿Ésta de aquí, más tostada? ¿O te gusta más blanquita?

Los largos dedos finos revoloteaban por entre las barras, hasta que Milo tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza cuando dio con la que él quería. O más bien, la que le pareció, ya que si hubiera sido por él, compraría la tienda entera, con aquella deidad dentro.

A la mujer, de apenas veinticinco años, le pareció una auténtica ternura aquel niño de cabello azul y ojos chispeantes, cuyo rostro se había tornado rojo súbitamente, pensando ella en la timidez que podría tener.

— ¿Eres nuevo por aquí chiquitín?— preguntó de nuevo la muchacha, envolviendo la barra en papel de estraza—. No te había visto antes…

Milo sacudió la cabeza, negando, pero sin poder despegar los labios para contestar.

La rubia sonrió de nuevo con dulzura y recogió el dracma que el niño había depositado sobre el mostrador. Le devolvió los leptás restantes y se acomodó unos segundos.

La camiseta que llevaba bajo el mandil ofrecía un escote de vértigo y, a pesar de que no sabía muy bien por qué le fascinaban tanto, el niño no apartó la mirada.

—Ten— dijo la joven, entregándole una piruleta de fresa—. A cuenta mía, ¿vale? A ver si la próxima vez que te vea, me dices algo.

Milo agitó la cabeza con rapidez y salió de la tienda a toda prisa, con el corazón desbocado, y siguió corriendo como una flecha.

Por el camino, se cruzó con su maestro, que le llamó la atención, pero no pudo atraparle.  
—Este niño, dónde irá con tanta prisa…

Los siguientes días, Milo se ofrecía voluntario a ir a comprar el pan sin rechistar.

Polidamas, viendo que había dado las vueltas y que le quitaba el engorro de tener que salir expresamente a comprarlo, aceptó con ganas el entusiasmo del pequeño.

Tanto era así, que cuando Sargas decía que lo compraría por el camino de vuelta a casa si le pillaba de paso, Milo saltaba enseguida y decía que de ninguna manera, que su misión era ir todos los días a comprar el pan.

—Será porque le dan una piruleta— murmuró el sirviente, mientras se servía una infusión en la sobremesa, tras almorzar—. Mientras me coma todo lo que hay en el plato y traiga a casa el dinero, por mi no hay problema alguno.

Sin embargo, a Sargas le resultaba un tanto extraño aquel repentino cambio de actitud en Milo. Se mesó la barba y frunció el ceño.  
—No creo que sea por los dulces— indicó el caballero de Serpens—, parece más bien otra cosa…

— ¿Qué otra cosa pudiera ser?— preguntó Polidamas, dejando de remover la infusión y llevándose la taza a la boca, esperando la respuesta de su amo.

El caballero de plata se cruzó de brazos y se reclinó en la silla hacia atrás, columpiándose.  
—Algo hay en esa panadería que le llama la atención— dijo esbozando una sonrisa socarrona—, y no me extrañaría nada…

El sirviente depositó la taza de nuevo sobre la mesa y sacudió la cabeza.  
— ¿Te refieres a la hija del panadero?— preguntó, rememorando el aspecto de la muchacha—. Pues vaya con el niño, tan pequeño y ya empieza a interesarse por las mujeres…y encima esa en concreto, no es tonto. Pero esa chica está saliendo con un colega, llamado Filippo.

—No sabía que tuviera novio— respondió Sargas, balanceándose—. Pero bueno, ya sabes, esto no es más que el típico amor platónico de preadolescente, no tiene más. Aún le queda un buen trecho para andar tras las chicas en plan serio.

— ¿Tú crees?— preguntó de nuevo Polidamas—. A veces, ese primer enamoramiento es el que marca nuestra vida.

El caballero de plata dejó de balancearse y se encogió de hombros.  
—Depende de cada persona— dijo resueltamente—. Lo veo más como cuando te “enamoras” de una actriz famosa. De pequeño impresiona, pero luego no le das más importancia de la que realmente tiene.

—Entonces, ¿le dejamos que siga adelante?— volvió a la carga el sirviente, recogiendo su taza e incorporándose de su silla.

—No es algo preocupante, sólo es un niño que empieza a reconocer la belleza en otras personas— declaró, cerrando los ojos—. De todas maneras, su prioridad es ser un guerrero, no ir tras las mujeres.

—Lo dijo el que está saliendo con una amazona— disparó el sirviente, desde la cocina.

Sargas tragó saliva y enrojeció súbitamente.  
— ¡No es la misma situación!— respondió rápidamente—. Segin y yo somos amigos…

—Claro…amigos…—dijo socarronamente Polidamas—. Con derecho a roce…mucho roce, me parece a mi.

Por respuesta, Sargas dio un empellón a su sirviente en el hombro.

 

* * *

  
  
El tiempo pasaba inexorablemente, llenándose de entrenamientos arduos y escurriéndose cada vez más deprisa.

Si Sargas pensó en su día que Milo terminaría corriendo tras las chicas de su edad, viéndole que, a pesar de tener ya catorce años seguía acudiendo a la panadería, le indicaba que había cometido un error de juicio respecto a su alumno.

Desde hacía unos años, que la vendedora y el niño habían estrechado una amistad, y que eso parecía valerle al pequeño, aunque ya rechazaba las piruletas que ella le ofrecía, algunas veces, a modo de sorna.

La mujer contaba con casi treinta años y parecía que el tiempo no pasaba por ella. Incluso cuando las desgracias familiares, que la llevaron a tener que heredar la panadería antes de lo previsto, sus sueños se concentraban en el día a día y su rutina.

Vender pan, salir con su novio de siempre y poco más. Lo único que rompía la rutina era esperar la llegada de aquel adolescente salvaje con el que, curiosamente, tenía una amistad.

Ni ella misma creía que pudiera tener tanta afinidad con aquel chaval, desde que apareció en su tienda, cuatro años antes, con aquellos centelleantes ojos azules.

Dentro de la rutina, su presencia hacía que ella no tomara todos los días por igual. Escuchaba atenta lo que le contaba el joven, su entusiasmo por convertirse en un guerrero y sus ansias de poder servir a una diosa de una vetusta religión.

A veces pensaba que igual le hacía gracia la locura del muchacho, que quizás desvariaba, como su novio comentaba despectivamente, llamándole “pequeño demonio azul”. Pero fuera lo que fuera, había cogido cariño a ese chaval y no sabía por qué.

Y tan extraño como aquel día.

Milo no había ido a verla a la panadería en toda la jornada. Si hacía memoria, ni siquiera los domingos, que ella abría sólo de mañana unas horas, el chaval había faltado a su cita con ella.

Y aún si estaba lejos, como alguna vez que tuvo que irse a otra isla o paraje, él no fallaba a llamarla por teléfono y charlar con ella aunque fueran solo treinta segundos.

Nunca enfermaba. Ni siquiera un simple catarro que le mantuviera alejado.

Echó el cierre a la verja y colocó el candado.

Siguió pensando en por qué Milo no había ido a la tienda cuando le vio aparecer por la calle, caminando en su dirección.

Ella alzó la mano a modo de saludo y esperó a que llegara.

— ¿Dónde te metiste?— preguntó la joven, con una sonrisa, pero al ver los ojos del adolescente, ella se inquietó—. ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Es tu maestro?

Él sacudió la cabeza.   
—Tengo que irme.

Así, tal cual lo dijo.

Al principio, ella sintió un vuelco en el corazón, pero enseguida se recompuso y alborotó el cabello del adolescente de modo afectuoso.  
  
—Bueno, otras veces te has ido, ¿dónde vas esta vez?— dijo risueña—. Ojalá algún día pueda viajar y salir de esta isla…

—Me voy para siempre.

La mujer se quedó pensativa, mirando al joven, sin apartar la mirada. Podía leer la tristeza en sus centelleantes ojos azules, pero también había algo que le decía que era importante.

— ¿Dónde vas?— preguntó ella, aparentando serenidad.

—A Egipto, a por mi armadura— respondió escuetamente Milo, sin dejar de mirarla—. Marchamos en una hora. Sólo vine a despedirme de ti, ya que eres la única amiga que hice aquí.

Ella entendió sus palabras. Por primera vez en todos los años, supo que todas aquellas historias que él le contaba de los caballeros del Zodiaco, eran ciertas. Lo leyó en sus ojos. Y se arrepintió de no haber hecho más caso.

—Es todo un honor para mi que me consideres tu amiga— dijo ella, inclinando la cabeza, en señal de respeto—. Rezaré para que obtengas la armadura que tanto deseas y que puedas convertirte en el caballero que eres, al servicio de la diosa Atenea.

Nunca supo por qué dijo aquellas palabras. Salieron sin más de su boca, casi automáticamente.

El adolescente asintió con un leve cabeceo y agachó la cabeza cuando vio que Filippo, el novio de su amiga, se acercaba a lo lejos, por lo que se despidió apresuradamente, dándole la mano a la mujer.

Tras estrechársela, sintió un calambrazo y ambos se retiraron hacia atrás, con un grito de sorpresa y una sonrisa.

Milo se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a su casa, donde le esperaban su maestro y Polidamas para ir al puerto.

No dio más que cinco pasos cuando se giró repentinamente.  
—Oye— exclamó, al darse la vuelta y ver que ella seguía mirándole—. Me voy de aquí, pero te prometo que algún día volveré y…

— ¿Y qué, Milo?— preguntó ella, llevándose una mano a los ojos.  
  
—Que te llevaré a conocer el mundo, ¿vale?— respondió el adolescente, enfatizando sus palabras—. No sé cuándo, pero volveré. ¡Y te sacaré de la rutina! ¡Volveremos a vernos y te llevaré conmigo! ¡Te lo prometo!

Ella asintió, de nuevo llevándose las manos a los ojos. Aquel gesto, impidió que viera el cabello azul de Milo agitarse con el viento del atardecer, para desaparecer entre el gentío.

La mujer sintió la mano de su novio en su hombro y se sobresaltó.   
— ¿Estás llorando?— preguntó él, dándole un beso en los labios, no correspondido.

Pero ella no contestó.

Simplemente cogió de la mano a su pareja y juntos caminaron en dirección contraria a la que había ido Milo.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **ADVERTENCIA**  
> -Contenido explícito (lemon).  
> -Él tiene 20 años y ella 34.

**II**

* * *

 

 

Tan solo le habían concedido unas horas.

El Sumo Sacerdote se hallaba inquieto por alguna extraña razón y en las últimas semanas había ordenado que los caballeros de oro permanecieran en sus templos, y que bajo ninguna circunstancia se atrevieran a abandonarlos.

Por eso, cuando Milo pidió audiencia con él para indicarle que le había solicitado poder acudir a la isla de su niñez, el caballero de Escorpio se revolvió inquieto al saber que el Patriarca no podría cumplir su palabra, que tan solo le permitía ir y regresar en el mismo día. Y eso, a regañadientes.

Desde que había regresado de Egipto con la armadura de oro a sus espaldas, no había tenido el valor de ir.

Cada vez que lo pensaba, se echaba hacia atrás. Demasiados recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente. ¿Miedo? No. Pero pensaba que quizás lo mejor sería dejar los recuerdos inalterables, estáticos en el tiempo, protegidos por una burbuja de ensoñación tras los terribles sucesos acaecidos en el país africano.

Estaba vivo, podía contarlo. Había obtenido el beneplácito de Serket para llevar la armadura de Escorpio y ella le había enseñado el poder de Antares. Y había ayudado a los dioses egipcios a recuperar todo lo perdido…pero había perdido a su familia, o lo que él consideraba como tal.

Y entre tantos debates internos, pasaron los años, seis para ser exactos.

Seis años en los que había retomado el contacto con sus compañeros de armas. Y entre risas, juegos y algún escarceo amoroso fuera del Santuario, él cumplió veinte años.

Con esa edad, pensó que sí, que debía regresar a la isla.

El Sumo Sacerdote le dio una semana de asueto, por haber realizado unas misiones satisfactoriamente pero, repentinamente, cambió de parecer.

Tras tantos años pensándoselo, y cuando al fin se decide a ir, todo se trastoca.

—Menuda faena— murmuró malhumorado, mientras descendía por las escaleras en dirección a su templo para prepararse cuanto antes y salir del Santuario a la mañana siguiente.

Ni siquiera hizo maleta. Total, ¿para qué? ¿Para recorrer durante unas horas la isla?

Por tanto, simplemente recogió su cazadora negra, un poco de dinero, el billete del ferry y la llave de la casa.

En un principio, miró la llave con nostalgia. Pensó que, lo más sensato, sería mejor no entrar en aquel lugar. Pero por si acaso, se la llevó. Total, cabía dentro del bolsillo de sus vaqueros negros.

* * *

 

Cuando subió al ferry, una extraña sensación de congoja le provocó que, repentinamente, quisiera volver al puerto de Atenas.

Sin embargo, el barco seguía avanzando y la sensación de vértigo se arremolinó tanto en su cabeza como para causarle arcadas.

Finalmente consiguió contenerse y el sudor frío que corría por todo su cuerpo, cesó de inmediato, nada más que las suelas de sus botas tocaron tierra firme.

Milo volvía a recorrer las calles de la isla que le vio crecer. Todo parecía en orden, igual que cuando dejó aquel lugar seis años atrás. Salvo por pequeños cambios, casi imperceptibles, sobre todo en comercios.

Caminó errante, recordando situaciones vividas con su maestro y Polidamas, cuando unas lágrimas afloraron.

El recuerdo aún seguía latente y aún dolía la pérdida de su familia, la única que había conocido.

Sacó la llave del bolsillo y la miró unos segundos. El resplandor metálico le cegó por unos instantes.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron al destello, ni siquiera fue consciente de que había estado caminando y que sus pasos se dirigieron a la casa familiar.

Los ojos azules recorrieron el edificio, cubierto de enredadera. Sin los cuidados de Polidamas, la vegetación se había apoderado irremediablemente del lugar. Seguramente que la fuente con la efigie de la Venus de Milo también se hallaría corroída por el paso del tiempo.

Miró la llave una vez más en su mano y suspiró. Volvió a guardársela en el bolsillo y se limpió las lágrimas que apelmazaban sus pestañas.

Mejor no tocar aquel recuerdo. Quería conservarlo como lo que fue, un hogar. No un edificio decadente como parecía serlo ahora.

Siguió caminando cuando al doblar una esquina, el olor a pan despertó sus sentidos, sobre todo, el del hambre.

Eran casi las dos y media de la tarde y estaba seguro que los comercios cerrarían en minutos. Pero no pudo evitar querer entrar en la panadería.  
  
Otro recuerdo más, pero éste estaba vivo. De eso estaba seguro.

Aunque no sabía qué podría encontrarse, pero indudablemente habría cambiado todo. Quizás.

Lo que permanecía inmutable era el sentimiento que se hallaba en el rincón de su corazón, aguardando aquel momento.

Porque seis años atrás no pudo darle un nombre adecuado. Era demasiado joven como para entenderlo.

Pero ahora necesitaba darle un nombre, cualesquiera que fueran las consecuencias del reencuentro.

Abrió la puerta, que seguía igual de desvencijada que siempre y sonrió para sus adentros.

Realmente todo parecía igual.

Especialmente el momento en el que salió del obrador una mujer de largos cabellos rubios y ojos castaños, de prominentes senos que, a diferencia de la primera vez, ahora sabía por qué le atraían tanto. No podía evitarlo, era lo que más le gustaba de las mujeres. Y cuanto más grandes, mejor.

Ni siquiera ella había dirigido la mirada a él, mientras con voz cansada se retiraba el mandil. Y aquel gesto de agotamiento, provocó que Milo supiera con exactitud que había hecho bien en ir.  
  
—Lo siento pero no queda pan y estoy a punto de…

Ella se quedó quieta. El caballero de Escorpio sonrió suavemente, sin dejar ver sus dientes. Alzó la mano y susurró su nombre.

Miró a Milo como quien ve a un fantasma.

Sus ojos castaños no apartaron la mirada del joven apuesto que tenía delante.

No en vano, Milo tenía veinte años, diez más que los que tenía cuando ambos se conocieron por vez primera.

Él la estudió rápidamente con sus ojos azules, recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel.

Ella tendría treinta y cuatro años, pero su cuerpo seguía siendo hermosamente esbelto y sus pechos seguían siendo grandes. Su rostro, a pesar del cansancio,  aprisionaba aquella belleza afrodisíaca que tanto le obnubiló de pequeño.

Tan solo el ruido que hizo el mandil de ella al caer al suelo, despertó a ambos de aquella ensoñación.

—Milo…— dejó escapar casi como un suspiro.

—Hola— respondió él, esbozando una sincera sonrisa y avanzando con cautela hasta donde estaba la mujer—. ¿Aún te acuerdas de mi?

—Claro que me acuerdo— dijo ella, sin apartar la vista de aquel hombre, de hechuras fornidas y lozanía fresca—. Pero…¿eres tú de verdad?

Él desvió la mirada hacia abajo y sonrió, para devolver aquella sonrisa a la mujer.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó ella, recogiendo el mandil del suelo—. ¿Has vuelto…para quedarte?

El tanteo de aquella pregunta aceleró el corazón de él. Fue un embrujo súbito y sus mejillas se colorearon suavemente.

—No— declaró él—. Sólo he venido a…ver la isla…nada más…tengo permiso de un día, por la noche regreso al Santuario.

Ella recordó aquellas historias sobre el Santuario de Atenea, que era donde él estaba destinado a servir.

—Vaya— respondió la mujer, con un tinte triste en la voz—. Creí que…

Se hizo el silencio entre ambos, hasta que la mujer decidió ir hasta la puerta del comercio y cerrarla con llave, tras darle la vuelta al cartel de “cerrado”.  
—Pasa al obrador, puedo prepararte un pan, un bollo o lo que quieras para comer— dijo ella, invitándole a cruzar el mostrador.

Él titubeó unos segundos, pero finalmente levantó la tabla del mostrador y accedió al área privada.

Se fijó que en las paredes colgaban fotografías de un niño pequeño.

— ¿Tu hijo?— preguntó Milo, señalando la foto de un nene moreno, de ojos oscuros.

Ella asintió.  
—Filippo— dijo con ternura—, tiene ya seis años.

— ¿Y tu marido?— preguntó el griego—. ¿No se llamaba igual?

—Sí— respondió la rubia—. Filippo padre y yo nos casamos unos meses después de que te marcharas. Él es el padre…

El caballero de Escorpio miró alrededor y sonrió con tristeza.  
—Supongo que no tardará en regresar, ¿verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza.  
—Llegará sobre las cinco y media, porque recogerá a nuestro hijo de la guardería. Yo no puedo moverme de aquí, como mucho me echo una siesta ahora hasta las cinco, como siempre…ya conoces el horario de esta panadería…

Milo se relamió los labios y suspiró.  
—Mi ferry sale a las siete— informó—, vine solo a saludar. Será mejor que me marche entonces, si lo que quieres es dormir siesta. No quería importunarte…tan solo verte.

No sabía por qué, pero a pesar de que lo intentaba por todos los medios, ella era incapaz de reconocer al niño que fue su amigo.

De aquel niño solo quedaba la picardía en sus centelleantes ojos azules, y su cabello aún más largo que entonces, con su característico tono azul o violáceo.

Porque todo lo demás, su altura, sus brazos y piernas fornidos, su rostro que una vez tuvo la dulzura de un niño, ahora se enmarcaba en facciones puramente masculinas, de labios carnosos pero firmes y una nariz recta, con pómulos cincelados. El cuello con aquella nuez que subía y bajaba cuando él hablaba y lo más llamativo, su voz. Había cambiado por completo a una más sedosa y grave.

Por mucho que intentara sacudirse la idea de la cabeza, era imposible. El paso del tiempo había moldeado a aquel adolescente haciendole crecer y convertirse en un hombre hecho y derecho.

Percibió que sus mejillas se incendiaban rápidamente y que todo su cuerpo destilaba calor, haciendo bombear la sangre a toda prisa.

Tembló al notar que él tenía sus ojos posados en ella, sin querer apartar la vista, esperando una respuesta.

—Quédate, por favor.

En aquellos momentos la frase salió sin pensar. Quizás se arrepentiría en algún momento, o quizás no.

Que cuando Milo aparecía, suponía una ruptura en su vida aburrida y rutinaria. Siempre, como un huracán dispuesto a poner todo patas arriba. Y que cuando se marchaba, dejaba todo arrasado a su paso.

Sólo supo que tras pedirle que por favor no se marchase, los brazos del joven la rodearon y ambos se fundieron en un profundo y apasionado beso.

Que no importó que el obrador estuviera sucio de harina y pegotes de masa, mientras él la empujaba hacia la mesa de metal donde preparaban los alimentos.

Que tampoco pensó en las consecuencias que traería sentir las manos de Milo recorriendo sus muslos y subiendo hasta el borde de la camiseta, colándose por debajo y reptando hasta alcanzar aquellos dos pechos aún turgentes a pesar de haber sido madre.

Daba igual todo lo demás, mientras Milo siguiera recorriendo con la lengua su cuello y descendiera para dejar al aire sus senos, tocándolos con suavidad pero con un deseo irrefrenable.

Ni cuando sus labios rodearon los pezones endurecidos de ella, mientras podía escuchar los latidos y jadeos roncos que su propia garganta hacía al disfrutar de aquellos placeres.

El calor fue creciendo con el ritmo frenético de ambos.

—Espera— pidió ella, entre jadeos, para centrarse en las pupilas dilatadas de Milo y el rubor en su rostro—. Mejor vamos a la cama…

¿Por qué dijo eso? ¿Por qué dijo “mejor vamos a la cama”, en lugar de “no puedo hacerlo”? Lo dijo porque realmente quería que pasara. No podía poner freno a esa lujuria que la embargaba y quemaba como el fuego.

No existía ni su marido ni su hijo. Sonaba egoísta. Pero…por una vez en la vida, ella quería ser egoísta.

Y él…él era un hombre de palabra…sabía que sólo tendría esa oportunidad. Que no podría cumplir aquella promesa realizada seis años atrás, de llevársela de allí. Porque ya era demasiado tarde para ella. Y, tal y como sospechaba, también para él.

Pero el placer de un par de horas en una tarde de primavera se antojaba excesivamente tentadora como para dejarla ir.

La puerta de la habitación fue cerrada de golpe.

Bastaron unos segundos para que el resto de la ropa de ambos quedara desperdigada por aquel pequeño cuarto, donde apenas cabía una cama individual.

Suficiente para llevar a cabo la pasión que los embargaba.

El sudor mezclado con la saliva. Los labios de él besándola sin cesar, marcando cada centímetro de su piel. Sus dedos empapados de la humedad de ella, cuando se adentraban entre los labios abultados y calenturientos, frotando con suavidad aquella pequeña protuberancia fuente de placer.

Él tumbado boca arriba, siendo devorado por aquella diosa de la lujuria, enmascarada bajo unos cabellos rubios, enmarañados por el sudor y la agitación sexual.

Los dedos de ella hundiéndose en la piel de él, mientras se deslizaba por los abdominales del joven, hasta terminar en aquel miembro endurecido y  goteante, que lo único que pedía era ser apretujado entre los pechos de la mujer.

Milo desfallecía. Verla a ella, a la altura de su cadera, con sus senos rozándose contra su piel. Su miembro asomando y desapareciendo entre esas dos turgencias.

Un éxtasis sublime que se acrecentó cuando ella retiró sus pechos, apartó a un lado su cabello y la punta de la lengua rozó aquella protuberancia palpitante y empapada de deseo.

Un estremecimiento que provocó que el caballero de Escorpio cerrara los ojos y aferrara sus dedos al colchón.

Los abrió cuando ella decidió degustarla por completo, o al menos, lo que le cupiera en la boca.

Agarrándola de la cabeza, su cadera se unió al ritmo que él imponía, con cuidado de no llevarla al extremo de provocar un efecto no deseado.

Y solo cuando ella estuvo lista, chupó los restos, con la saliva colgando de su boca y se acuclilló encima de sus caderas, sujetando el miembro, indicándole la entrada a su cuerpo.

Ella tembló de placer, al notarlo abriéndose paso en sus carnes. No hacía daño, la humedad lubricaba a la perfección. Era placer puro y duro.

¿Quién iba a pensar, que aquel mozalbete fuera a crecer en diez años y convertirse en un brioso amante de una tarde? ¿No tomó ella en consideración la verdad de sus palabras o simplemente no quiso? Al fin y al cabo, sólo les separaban catorce años. Bien medidos, ambos adultos… ¿qué mal haría?

Ella no pensaba en eso cuando sentía el miembro de él entrando y saliendo de su entrepierna, mientras sus caderas se movían al compás.

Tampoco pensaba que pudiera sentirse amada de aquella manera tan inusual, sintiendo las manos de él otra vez aferradas a sus pechos, mordiéndose los labios al verlos botar cuando ella estaba empezando a sentir las pulsiones más fuertes de los orgasmos.

Pero él lo sentía, cada vez que el ritmo frenético aumentaba. Cada vez que la temperatura corporal subía hasta parecer fiebre. Cada vez que sentía las contracciones cada vez más fuertes sobre su miembro.

Un último esfuerzo, como un sprint final.

Él, a punto de dejarse llevar, la obligó a tumbarse.

Se recostó sobre ella, con el miembro completamente mojado, rozando sus muslos, endurecido y brillante de piel, venas marcadas, la coloración rosácea de la punta.

No se atrevió a decirle que la quería.

A veces no hace falta decir esas cosas, es mejor demostrarlas.

Separó las piernas temblorosas de la rubia. Jadeó al ver aquel sexo abierto como una flor, enrojecido y resbaladizo.

Y sujetando el miembro con su mano, acometió la última embestida.

Ella se agitó sobre el colchón, arqueándose, mostrando sus enormes pechos rematados por pezones rosas enhiestos.

Cadencia lenta. Hasta el fondo. Después se retiró hacia atrás.

Ya no eran jadeos ni gemidos, eran gruñidos de puro placer. Otra vez hasta el fondo.

Unas gotas de sudor recorrieron sus sienes.

Cuánto calor hacía en esa habitación…

El vientre de él contra el de ella.

Los pechos se pegaron.

Las caderas se movieron al compás. Hacia fuera otra vez, sin salir del todo. Una embestida. Y otra vez repitiendo el mismo ritmo.

Ahora sí, gritos de placer.

Arañando la piel de su espalda.

Él encajándose en el cuello de ella.

Más rápido. Más. Más.

Ella pedía más.

Y él se lo daba.

Un último grito en conjunto, cuando se derramó todo dentro.

Como el mar adentrándose en la arena.

Un último empujón, para soltar todo.

Y al final, despegándose, cayendo exhausto al lado de ella.

Jadeó y cerró los ojos, al sentir la mano de ella acariciándole el cabello.

Milo alargó el brazo y rodeó con él a la mujer de la panadería. A su amor platónico.

Contempló su cuerpo, agitándose aún, tratando de normalizar la respiración.

Miró a los senos y sonrió. Necesitaba descansar, pero no tendría ya mucho más tiempo.

Pasó sus manos sobre ellos y, reclinándose, se metió en la boca uno de los pezones, chupándolo con ansia, mientras que con la mano libre endurecía el otro con los dedos.

Sería la primera y última vez que los vería, aunque él aún no era consciente, en su juventud, de aquello.

La última media hora que estuvieron juntos, no hablaron. Sólo se besaron y acariciaron sus cuerpos bajo las sábanas.

Mirándose a los ojos.

Hasta que llegaron las cinco menos cinco de la tarde. Y él recogió su ropa, se vistió apresuradamente y dedicó los últimos minutos a verla a ella acicalarse lo más que podía.

Ya arreglaría la cama más tarde. Eso no importaba.

La puerta de atrás de la tienda.

Un último beso apasionado entre ellos, la última mirada entre los ojos turquesas y los castaños.

Y un adiós.

Ella regresó al cuarto. Suspiró.  Sintió un nudo en su garganta y comenzó  a llorar.

¿De arrepentimiento? No.

De perder un amor imposible.

Él no derramó una sola lágrima en el trayecto de vuelta en el ferry.

Miró al cielo. Después al mar.

Hacía tres años que había mantenido sus primeras relaciones sexuales completas.

Pero nunca, nunca, lo había tomado como aquellas dos horas con su amor platónico.

¿Con cuántas mujeres había tenido sexo? Unas cuantas. Sexo desenfrenado.

¿Pero a cuántas le había hecho el amor?

Sólo a ella.

A su amor platónico.


	3. III

 

**III**

* * *

 

Juró que jamás volvería.

Que nunca más pisaría la isla que llevaba su mismo nombre.

Pero una vez más, volvió a hacerlo.

Quince años después de la que había sido su última visita.

De nuevo en el ferry que conectaba Atenas con Pollonia.

Y de nuevo, la misma sensación de estancamiento en el pasado, lleno de recuerdos intangibles que le llenaban de pesar.

¿Por qué volvía?

¿Qué era aquello que, pasara lo que pasara, le seguía atrayendo sin cesar a aquella remota isla de las Cícladas?

¿Por qué no probaba a ir a Creta…o a Santorini…o Mykonos? Lugares más turísticos…

Sin embargo allí estaba de nuevo, con su melena azul, ahora con canas entreveradas, al viento.

Con un caballero de Escorpio de 35 años, maduro y responsable. O al menos eso parecía.

La brisa marina revolvió su pelo y bufó fastidiado. De la muñeca, desenganchó una goma elástica negra y ató como pudo aquellos pelos rebeldes.  
  
Algunos compañeros se habían cortado la melena, pero él seguía queriendo llevarla.

Al menos no se estaba quedando calvo, como Deathmask…

Sonrió al recordar a su compañero, quien trajinaba por el Santuario, agobiado con la caída de pelo incesante. Y su obsesión con mejunjes de todo tipo.

Y la bronca que le armó a Shaka, cuando el caballero de Virgo decidió raparse al cero su larga melena rubia.

Recordó el rapapolvo del siciliano, echándole en cara que tuviera la loca idea de raparse cuando él estaba perdiendo su cabello. Que qué injusta era la vida.

Y aún esperaba que Saga decidiera cortar totalmente su cabello azul. Más que nada, para hacerse una peluca con aquel tono que era igual que el suyo. Pero nada, que el caballero de Géminis sólo se cortaba las puntas.

Al fin llegó al puerto.

Bajó la rampa, simplemente con las manos guardadas en la cazadora de cuero y nada más.

Como la anterior vez, sólo un día. Pero esta vez, fue por decisión propia.

Esta vez, no quiso pasar por la casa que compartía con Sargas y Polidamas.

No es que no quisiera o faltara el respeto.

Es que desde hacía un par de años, que había decidido alquilarla. Y al hacerlo a través de una agencia, no tuvo que preocuparse en acudir en persona para revivir los recuerdos.

Simplemente, planteó a distancia la reforma del hogar para que fuera más habitable para la nueva familia que se alojaría en ella. Quizás algún día volvería a ella…pero cada año que pasaba, se daba cuenta de que prefería recordar aquel lugar como lo que fue y no verla como era en ese momento.

Por ello, simplemente paseó por el pueblo, tranquilo. Sin pausa pero sin prisa.

Pero de nuevo, sus pies se dirigieron a aquella esquina donde la panadería estaba.

Vio el letrero. Renovado.

La puerta de entrada. Renovada.

Y al abrirla, la panadería que él recordaba estaba totalmente cambiada.

El obrador seguía detrás del mostrador, pero ni rastro de la habitación con aquella cama donde quince años atrás desatara su ardor con la mujer rubia.

— ¿Puedo atenderle en algo?— preguntó una voz, a su izquierda, donde había otro mostrador, una pequeña cafetería gourmet.

“Reinventarse o morir”, pensó el caballero de Escorpio.

—Quería comprar una barra de pan…— comenzó a decir, cuando el chico tras este nuevo mostrador dio una voz—. ¡Filippo! ¡Atiende que ha llegado un cliente!

Del obrador salió un chico moreno, de ojos oscuros y profundos. Se parecía a su padre. Ni rastro de rasgos que delataran a su madre.  
—Hola buenos días, disculpe— dijo sacudiéndose las manos—. ¿Cómo quiere el pan?

Sí, la sonrisa sí la había heredado de su madre, aunque más masculina.

Milo se quedó unos segundos estático, y sacudió la cabeza.  
—Media barra, por favor— pidió—. Es para hacerme un bocadillo.

El joven miró al recién llegado y ladeó una sonrisa.  
—Ya no hacemos ese tipo de cosas— dijo seriamente—. Lo siento.  
  
El caballero de Escorpio preguntó la razón de aquello.  
—Una mujer que solía estar aquí, me preparaba bocadillos cuando era pequeño…

—Sí— contestó el tendero, evocando una sonrisa triste—, mi madre los hacía. Pero dejamos de hacerlo cuando falleció.

Aquello tomó por sorpresa al hombre, que notó como su corazón daba un vuelco.  
—¿Falleció?— susurró, asustado—. Lo siento…no sabía nada…

Filippo metió la media barra de pan en una bolsa y suspiró.  
—No pasa nada, fue hace cuatro años— musitó—, cáncer…

Tenía la boca seca. Demasiado seca. Sacó un billete de cien euros y lo dejó sobre el mostrador.  
—No me devuelvas el cambio— respondió Milo—, tan solo dime, ¿está enterrada aquí?

Suponiendo que aquel hombre era uno de los muchos niños que su madre atendía cuando trabajaba, y por honor a ella, le indicó que su cuerpo se hallaba en el cementerio del pueblo, a un kilómetro y medio de la zona urbana.

—¡Milo!— gritó Filippo, por lo que el caballero de Escorpio se giró, pero antes de abrir la boca para contestar, vio al tendero mirando hacia otro lado.

Y de ese lugar donde estaba mirando, se abrió una puerta y salió un joven de piel clara, cabellos rubios, que a pesar de su edad, era bastante alto, superando a Filippo.  
  
El hombre se quedó mirando la escena, de cómo Filippo le entregaba un paquete y le daba explicaciones.

Ambos se cruzaron. Un instante donde los dos Milo se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro. Los ojos centelleantes azules.

El Milo rubio, estuvo a punto de tropezar con el escalón de la entrada y salió dando tumbos.

El caballero de Escorpio salió precipitadamente de la tienda y se dirigió con pasos renqueantes hasta un puesto de flores, donde compró un ramo de rosas rojas.

Todo aquello le parecía extraño.

Y no solo a él.

El muchacho rubio, quien había agarrado una bici para repartir el paquete, se quedó rezagado, lanzando miradas a aquel misterioso hombre de cabellos azules.

Milo, el caballero de Escorpio, decidió ir al cementerio, donde reposaban los restos de su amor platónico.

Tardó, a pesar de que hubiera podido acortar el tiempo, casi veinte minutos en llegar.

Buscó desesperado por entre las tumbas, aquella que tuviera el nombre de ella inscrito.

Y al fin lo encontró.

Con su fecha de nacimiento y muerte.

Los latidos en el pecho de Milo se agitaron convulsamente y rompió  a llorar frente a la tumba.

Depositó el ramo de rosas rojas y dio un paso atrás, cuando percibió una sombra acercándose.

Milo se quedó quieto frente a la tumba y rápidamente se secó los ojos.

El adolescente rubio, miró con curiosidad al recién llegado y dónde había depositado las flores.

—¿Eres…eres Milo?— titubeó el muchacho.

El hombre recobró la compostura y serenidad.

Miró al chaval y suspiró.

Era su vivo retrato cuando tenía su misma edad. Solo que había heredado el cabello rubio de su madre.

Los dos se quedaron indecisos sin saber qué hacer, a pesar de que miles de preguntas se arremolinaban en su cabeza sin parar.

—¿Qué día naciste?— preguntó rápidamente el hombre.

—9 de noviembre— respondió el adolescente.

Todo encajaba. Absolutamente todo.

El caballero de Escorpio tragó saliva y se dirigió hacia las afueras del cementerio, pero paró antes de salir por la puerta.  
—Si alguna vez…te sientes solo…o descubres que…bueno, eres distinto a los demás— dijo pensando las palabras—. Ven al Santuario de la Orden de Atenea y pregunta por el caballero de oro de Escorpio.

No dijo nada más, simplemente salió apresuradamente, sin darle opción a escuchar aquello que el chaval quería decirle.

—Padre…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin del fic.
> 
> Quisiera dedicar este fic a R. a V. y a T. por vuestra paciencia y por aguardar tanto tiempo a que me decidiera a publicar este fic y, como siempre, por apoyarme en todo lo que hago. 
> 
> Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado, a pesar de que esta vez, no ha habido yaoi. Pero este fic requería un Milo hetero. 
> 
> Que la mujer no tuviera nombre ha sido adrede. Y prefiero que sea así. 
> 
> Este fic no lo publicaré bajo ningún concepto en Ffnet, básicamente porque el contenido explícito está prohibido en esa página. No es culpa mía, es lo que dictan las normas y no quiero arriesgarme a denuncias por publicar contenido de ese tipo. 
> 
> Hay gente que se piensa que no escribo lemon en ffnet porque no me gusta o estoy en contra. Como véis, nada más lejos de la realidad y quien diga lo contrario, es que no tiene ni zorra de cómo soy ni cómo es mi vida personal, por tanto, la ignorancia es muy atrevida. O más bien, la ausencia de inteligencia para entender mis palabras. 
> 
> No estoy en contra de que la gente escriba lime, lemon tanto homo como hetero. Me gusta todo, exceptuando lo que siempre he remarcado como es la pedofilia y zoofilia. Es lo único que no me gusta y aún así, paso de decir nada porque cada quien se retrata con su marco, no tengo que entrar a decir nada a nadie. En su castigo lleva la penitencia. 
> 
> Si no escribo este tipo de historias a FFnet es única y exclusivamente porque te pueden denunciar, ya que es temática prohibida, por mucho rating M que pongas. Pero el rating M de FFnet, sólo admite contenido que sería Lime, no Lemon. Y como FFnet no tiene M+ que sí sería Lemon, pues toca postear en este sitio. ¿Jode? Pues no, me da igual postear en un sitio que otro.
> 
> Así que si eres un autor y te gusta escribir Lemon, mejor ven a AO3. Porque entre que hay un ejército de homófobos dejando comentarios groseros a la gente que escribe yaoi, y otros que van buscando contenido Lemon para denunciar, pues prefiero estar aquí, sinceramente. 
> 
> Buenas noches.


End file.
